Silent Night
by FallenAngelChuzlet
Summary: Tsume is normally a loner wolf but one day after thinking about his life with the pack he starts to see Toboe in a different light, what will happen? TsumeXToboe story. My first Wolf's Rain fanfic don't kill me if it sucks please! Language from Tsume!
1. Tsume's Secret

Secret Night - Chapter 1: Tsume's Secret

Tsume's PoV

Tsume was lying down further back than the other wolves, his way of reminding himself that he isn't like them, he wouldn't blindly follow a flower and wolf that seemed obsessed with said flower and the thought of paradise. He scoffed to himself-paradise-what a childish fantasy, even with the flower maiden from the legendary tales a few feet away from him; he still refused to believe such ridiculous children's stories. Sometimes he didn't even know why he was still travelling with these stupid wolves. There was Hige, who annoyed Tsume with his food affinity, always complaining about how long it's been since they'd eaten and moaning about how long till they ate again, so Tsume would usually ignore him. Then there was Kiba, Tsume couldn't stand the bastard. They were getting along a bit better than when they had when they started this journey but he still insisted that the guy only spoke bullshit. Next was Cheza, the legendary flower maiden, she was stroking Kiba and Hige as they slept. Cheza was a girl actually made from lunar flowers. She was supposed to lead them to paradise, but when they met her she stank of the Nobles. Instantly, Tsume distrusted her. Even more so knowing that she had been created by a Noble, nothing was more untrustworthy than a Noble.

There was a soft whimper and Tsume's gaze shifted towards the smallest wolf of the pack, Toboe. He could still remember when he first met the red wolf in Freeze City. The kid was clearly inexperienced at living on his own. He could remember how the runt froze when that old drunk bastard had pointed his gun at Toboe, the though brought back the anger he had felt at the time. Looking at the wolf sleeping far away from him reminded him of how Toboe had followed him around the city, even back to Tsume's gang's hideout, and even after they had met the other wolves he seemed to have kept this attachment to Tsume. Toboe always seemed to stick with him, normally going after Tsume if he walked off from the others, even trying to help protect Tsume and always trying to lick the older wolf's wounds. Tsume's thoughts lingered there, as he remembered getting wounded by a machine not long after setting off on their journey and he had been in a cave hiding with Toboe. The runt had started licking at a cut Tsume had gotten on his leg, Tsume realised he was getting turned on as he remembered how Toboe's tongue felt against his skin. Tsume quickly banished that thought, getting angry at himself. What was he doing, thinking of the youngest wolf like that? He told himself that it was just that he wasn't used to affection from others. He was a loner wolf that was it, and he had no interest in a pup like Toboe anyway. But the feeling that seemed to be growing in his chest, and then settling in his stomach, implied otherwise. He mentally cursed himself at this and he refused to acknowledge that he might feel that way towards anyone, let alone a _young, male_ wolf.

Just then he noticed the aforementioned wolf stir from his slumber. Tsume quickly adverted his gaze and focused on trying to sleep, but if he knew the younger wolf, which he annoyingly did, then the wolf would be making his way over any second. It was almost as if he knew Tsume had been thinking about him. The red wolf stood up and walked over to Tsume, nervously. Toboe clearly knew his company wouldn't be wanted. Tsume growled half-heartedly at him in an attempt to seem like he was warning off the runt but was swiftly ignored when Toboe realised Tsume was too tired to argue about having company. He was still being carful as to not agitate the grey wolf any further. "Tsume?" Toboe whispered and Tsume wasn't sure whether it was because he was scared or because he didn't want to wake the others. Tsume replied with another quiet growl, and again the always-energetic pup seemed to see it as a good thing instead of a warning. Wagging his tail he seemed to bounce over to the ever –growling wolf. Tsume closed his eyes, in an attempt to block out his company. Then there was a warm body curling up next to him. He could feel the kids warmth and felt at ease, not realising until now how on edge and lonely he had been feeling. He knew, and was sure Toboe knew as well, that Tsume actually loved feeling the warmth of another next to him as he slept, it reminded him of days long gone and the feeling of having a pack. Then there was a wet nose on the side of his face and he blinked his eyes open to see, what he thought was a fast asleep pup trying to bury its face in his fur. He felt the warmth grow and spread throughout his body. It took all his strength not to cuddle up to Toboe; he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. He was not giving the pup more fuel to be excited, he was to full of energy as it was. Then Toboe nuzzled into Tsume's shoulder, almost as if to say 'go on', Tsume couldn't resist the pup any longer and he curled himself around Toboe. The younger wolf snuggled closer to him. Tsume would never admit it aloud, but he rather enjoyed the feel of Toboe breathing in his ear as they slept. Of course the next morning he would put on his usual display of dislike and snap at the red wolf for getting too close. Keeping the fact that, somehow, the runt had managed to soften up the scar-bearing wolf, a secret. He couldn't stand the thought of Kiba finding out he was going soft. They all knew what was growing between the grey and red wolf, and Tsume refused to give anyone satisfaction by admitting it out loud, it would be his secret. Then there was a whisper in his ear, "Love you Tsume," and a smile grew on both the pup and Tsume's faces. Tsume then realised why he was still travelling with this dysfunctional pack.

~The End~


	2. Toboe's Feelings

Secret Night – Chapter 2: Toboe's Feelings

Toboe's PoV:

The wolves and flower maiden settled down for the night. Kiba sat right next to Cheza and swiftly drifting asleep to the feel of her stroking his head. Toboe watched jealously, he used to love being petted by granny; he missed that part of living with humans. Hige was lying close to Cheza the flower maiden too. She was stroking him as well; he seemed to like sleeping near her. He had once explained that it was something about her scent giving him pleasant dreams and that made him want to sleep near her. Toboe knew what Hige meant, her scent was amazing, but she had been made from lunar flowers so it was to be expected. But Toboe chose to curl up a bit further away from Cheza. It wasn't like he disliked her; in fact he was fond of her since she was so friendly like he was, but he knew he wouldn't actually be sleeping here and if he was too close to the other wolves he would wake them up when he moved.

He looked back and saw Tsume lie down a few metres away from the other wolves. He was always like that, not wanting to sleep with the others, like he didn't want to be part of the pack. Wait, were they a pack? Toboe had just assumed they were, but he wasn't quite sure. He settled in his temporary sleeping spot and watched as Kiba and Hige fell asleep and then Cheza drifted off, his vision naturally shifted to the grey wolf that was still awake. Tsume seemed to be staring off into the distance and was deep in thought, which didn't happen often and Toboe couldn't help but be mesmerised by the site. He eventually drifted off from the peaceful site.

Eventually Toboe stirred from his slumber with a twitch of his paw. As Toboe woke up his gaze automatically settled on the wolf that seemed to occupy his thoughts and dreams almost every day and saw Tsume swiftly adverting his gaze. This confused Toboe; Tsume would do everything he could to avoid Toboe, so why had he been watching Toboe? The red wolf got up and gingerly walked over to the pissed-off looking wolf, not sure about how to approach him. Then Tsume growled at him, but Toboe had been growled at too often by Tsume to miss the fact that it wasn't a real growl, and assumed his fellow wolf was just too exhausted to argue about Toboe cuddling up to him as usual. "Tsume?" Toboe was tempted to ask why the grey wolf had been watching him but decided that it would probably piss Tsume off even more. He had only managed to whisper out the older wolf's name as he was so nervous, he always was before attempting to sleep next to Tsume. There was a growl from Tsume that Toboe only managed to hear and decided he would probably get away with getting close to the lone wolf and walked even closer with a bit of a spring in his step and his tail wagging with the happiness he was feeling bubble up inside. Tsume closed his eyes as if to go to sleep, so Toboe dashed over to him and curled up right next to Tsume. Toboe could feel a blush on his cheeks from trying such a daring move, he had tried to get this close once before, only to have Tsume snap at him to get Toboe to move. But when Tsume didn't move he felt very proud of himself for managing to get away with it, he would have to remember that Tsume could be very lenient when exhausted. Then there was a silent sigh from the older wolf as if he was feeling very content, it was quiet that Toboe was sure Tsume hadn't realised he'd even made the noise. Toboe could tell that no matter how much of a tough guy act Tsume put on, that the wolf actually loved having others around and the warmth that others could provide, Toboe thought that there was no better feeling in the world. Toboe closed his eyes at this thought feeling the full affect of the warmth radiating from Tsume, and went to lean his head next to Tsume's and rubbed his nose in the others fur. He could feel that this act had caused Tsume to become more alert and was expecting to be chased away, but the snap of teeth never came. The mischievous youngster decided he would see how much _more_ Tsume would let him get away with and nuzzled his nose into Tsume's shoulder. Then he felt Tsume move and thought he had pushed his luck only to find that Tsume was curling himself around Toboe. The red wolf couldn't stop the small blush that crept up on him at such an intimate gesture from the usually hostile wolf. Toboe snuggled into what could almost be described as an embrace that Tsume was offering. Toboe was determined to make the most of this affection that Tsume was showing, knowing that in the morning he would be left with the hot-headed angry wolf he was so used to. This thought left him with a stabbing feeling in his chest. He wanted this night to go on forever, knowing it would end too quickly. He used the last of his courage to whisper "Love you Tsume" into the older wolf's ear as he smiled, knowing that if this night was going to end then it would be their secret night. Then drifted off into the best slumber he'd had in a long time.

~The End~


	3. Tsume's Confession

Secret Night – Chapter 3: Tsume's Confession

Tsume's PoV

Tsume woke up to find red coloured fur in his face and trying to suffocate his nose and mouth. With a startled choking noise he raised his head to find a young wolf sleeping soundly against his body. Then memories of the previous night flooded into his mind. For reasons beyond his own understanding, he had let the pup curl up next to him and sleep there. Next came a warm feeling in his heart along with the memory of Toboe whispering in his ear. Toboe had actually admitted to Tsume that he _loved him_. Why did the runt tell him? Was he aware that he had said it, or was it something murmured from the edge of sleep? If so did he really mean it? Tsume's heart sank at that thought and he hated himself for feeling like this, so dependent on what the pup felt for him. He was so used to being alone and using people that he these sorts of feelings were alien to him. The older wolf look at the still sleeping red wolf and sighed, wondering if Toboe would still feel that way, and be daring enough to say it to Tsume when they were both fully awake. Tsume looked over to where the other wolves where to see if they were awake yet, feeling very conscious of the fact that he was still curled around Toboe in an almost loving way. Luckily for him Kiba, Hige and Cheza were still asleep off in the distance, he didn't want to think of what that smug Kiba would say if he saw Tsume in this sort of position. He was tempted to get up and move away from Toboe so that they wouldn't know but realised that if he moved he would wake the kid up, and he didn't actually want to move he was enjoying the warmth Toboe's body was providing him with. Curling closer around Toboe, Tsume decided he was willing to risk it for a few more minutes and enjoy being close to the red wolf before things went back to the way they usually were. He felt annoyed at himself then, for letting his pride and personal problems with Kiba stop him from changing things, he knew neither him nor Toboe would want things to back to the way they used to, or at least he _hoped _Toboe didn't. Just then, Toboe's physic powers seemed to kick in again and he stirred from his sleep twitching his ears. Tsume had noticed that was something he always did; he would twitch his ears or paws and sometimes his tail when he woke up for a peaceful sleep. As Toboe blinked his bleary, sleepy eye became more focused and his gaze rested on Tsume, who watched a range of emotions flicker through those sharp, yellow eyes. First there was confusion, panic, nervousness, and then he seemed scared, edgy and sad. He seemed to settle on sad and looked down at the ground, as his ears went flat. Tsume felt his heart ache as he knew Toboe was thinking that things would go back to normal. Suddenly he couldn't stand the thought of that happening. He nudged his muzzle into the side of Toboe's head to get his attention. Toboe looked at him with surprise, probably from such a caring gesture from the older wolf, and Tsume sort of smiled at him. "Di-did you hear me last night?" Was all Toboe managed to stammer out as a blush bloomed on his cheeks. Tsume chuckled at the pup for saying something so daring while assuming the other was asleep. He nodded and Toboe's face continued to brighten. Tsume touched their noses together to comfort the embarrassed wolf and closed his eyes. "Tsume? You're not mad?" Tsume smiled as he heard this. The kid thought he would be mad over something like that? He opened his eyes and shook his head. He still didn't like this sort of thing, too many years being by himself and using humans, to really explain his feelings, so he hoped that Toboe would understand through his actions instead. The older wolf licked at the smaller wolf to show his own affection. Clearly Toboe understood what Tsume meant and instantly started to nuzzle Tsume. Tsume nuzzled Toboe back, he wasn't used to showing affection to others and he didn't like showing his feelings or caring side. But for Toboe, he was willing to try.

"Whoa! What the hell are you two doing?" A confused Hige was standing a few feet away, scratching the back of his head as he watched the two wolves in front of him. Tsume was standing over a wriggling and excited red wolf that instantly froze at the sight of the brown wolf. The grey wolf quickly scanned for any sight of the white wolf and mentally cursed himself for not being more careful, only to relax as he saw Kiba was still asleep next to a snoring Cheza. He then concentrated on getting rid of the brown wolf. "Why don't you go find something for us all to eat porky?" Tsume said it so that it was more of a command that a request and accompanied it with a death glare. Luckily Hige was quick to get the hinted and dashed off quickly looking rather embarrassed for interrupting them. Tsume looked back at the still frozen Toboe beneath him. As soon as his nose nuzzled Toboe's chest the younger wolf snapped out of it and started to wriggle again. "Toboe, I love you too." Toboe looked at Tsume and the older wolf could see the happiness building up as well as feeling his own build. Tsume had done the one thing they had thought he would never do; he had confessed his feelings to Toboe. He was glad, now things could change, and if Kiba said a word, well, at least his lover wasn't a flower with snoring problem.

~The End~


	4. Tsume's Pride

Silent Night – Chapter 4: Tsume's Pride  
Tsume's PoV.

_**A.N:**_ Hey people, sorry it's taken me sooo long to actually do this next chapter, but I hadn't originally planned it to go any further than the 3rd chapter!  
But I did _eventually_ think of something to write for the next bit, but so much crap happened and well this chapter just _didn't_.  
But thanks to my PSD class I actually worte this out! I have no idea if you guys will like this or if it even fits in with the previous chapters!

So I hope you like it!

To the story!

* * *

Tsume watched as Hige leant against a tree and slid down to the floor, so he was lying down, and let out a sigh of relief. The group of wolves and the flower maiden had been walking around the forest for hours, and were still surrounded by nothing but a dense, endless sea of tree trunks.

They had decided now would be a good chance to rest. Kiba, being the pack leader, had decided to go look for something the wolves could eat, while they rested. He left Cheza behind to rest and bathe in the sunlight drifting down through the tree tops.

Something rubbed against the grumpy wolf's side and as he looked down he saw that stupid pup looking up at him with bright, hope-filled eyes. "_Toboe_" he growled at the red wolf, a warning for him to back off or be yelled at. Tsume knew what he wanted, but, damn it, he was _not_ going to give in to him _again_!

But he had to admit, he always felt a little cold and lonely not having the young cub by his side, as a constant source of warmth and a caring companion. He would never admit any of this out loud though; he'd rather fight off an army of Noble troops.

Tsume's mind was brought back to the present as he caught Cheza watching him with her deep pink eyes. He still felt uneasy around her, considering her origins, but he really couldn't stand it when she stared at him like that, like she could read his mind or something. It made him feel defensive; however he was starting to get on with her, since she was nowhere near as annoying as his pup.

He mentally cursed at that slip up –_his pup_– since when was he so possessive and attached to that kid? Tsume assured himself he _wasn't_, and couldn't care less about who Toboe was owned by. He didn't believe a word of his excuses but could pretend for the sake of his sanity.

Tsume was broken out of his mental panic when he noticed a red blur rushing towards him. He briefly thought about how the kid still had energy when he was moaning earlier about all the walking, but the fast blob of fur tackled him to floor. The battle experienced wolf's instincts kicked in and he rolled them so that he had the excited wolf pinned underneath him.

The older wolf realised what had happened so he relaxed, and if he wasn't such a badass wolf he would have blushed at the sight of the younger wolf lying there. He looked away, so he didn't have to look Toboe in the eye and feel his resolve slip away, only to see Hige watching them.

A strange sense of déjà vu made Tsume's eye twitch with annoyance and Hige cleared his throat, catching the young wolf's attention as well, "Why do I always seem to find you two like this? Can't you give it a rest, or at least go hide behind a tree for this sort of thing?"

Tsume had to clench his jaw and claw up the grass beneath his claws just to stop himself from attacking the brown wolf. "What do you want from us Porky?" His lips pulled back to show off the grey wolf's shinning fangs, they were every bit as eyes drawing as the wolf's piercing yellow eyes. Hige backed off a bit and Tsume's snarl became a smirk.

"I was gunna ask if you noticed some strange scents when we entered this forest. I thought I caught the scent of a predator awhile back but Kiba didn't sense anything." Hige looked serious for once and his eyes were shifting around, he was looking beyond the trees. He followed Hige's gaze, he hadn't noticed anything unusual for a forest, but he had been pre-occupied getting Toboe to stop nuzzling him while they were walking.

"If Kiba didn't notice anything and neither did I, then your nose is malfunctioning. Now get lost." Tsume watched as Hige sulked and went off mumbling to himself. Now that, that was sorted, Tsume just needed to sort out Toboe. Who had just realised was starting to nuzzle and lick his front leg.

Tsume's eye gave another twitch of annoyance as he felt Toboe's tongue dampen his fur and looked down at the pup, all the anger faded away when he saw the happy look that was on the young wolf's face. It made him realise, once again, that Toboe had managed to get through to him and into his heart. He nuzzled back at Toboe, glad to have someone to care for and who cared for him.

The grey wolf relaxed and enjoyed the moment with the red wolf, hating how rare these moments were, because of his own stubbornness about these things. He closed his eyes and focused on the wolf still underneath him, trying to make the moment last as long as he could. Before his pride could take over and made him feel like he couldn't let others see him acting like this, see him being so weak.

As if knowing Tsume's last thought, Tsume picked up Kiba's scent and pulled away from Toboe to see the white wolf watching them curiously. Tsume couldn't stand it for more than a few seconds and jumped away from Toboe, startling the younger wolf, who stood up to see what happened to make the grey wolf move. But Tsume just stood there glaring and meeting Kiba's gaze, even when Toboe timidly walked over and rubbed against his side to try and sooth him.

He was sure Toboe felt the growl that rumbled in his chest before it erupted out of the pissed off wolf's mouth. But it didn't put off the determined red wolf; clearly he was becoming used to Tsume's aggressiveness. Toboe nudged Tsume's head and gave a gentle whimper, asking for Tsume to return to his affection. Tsume wanted to, but all that time alone and with humans had set him in his ways, so that he refused to show affection and love in front of others. Instead he just bared his teeth and growled, "Get off me. _Now Toboe,_" at the upset wolf.

Toboe was obviously unsure of what to do, and Tsume couldn't blame him, the pup's affection had just been turned down in front of their pack mates. Tsume noticed Hige looking nervous and shifty, probably trying to decide if anyone would mind him ripping into the carcass lying next to, or if he could use it to calm the tense atmosphere that was forming.

Cheza was looking at them all with a sad smile, like she could tell the conflicting feelings and thoughts each of them was having, when she looked right at him. Tsume didn't like the look she gave him, like she felt sorry for him. He did _not _want her to pity him or act like she knew more than she did.

Lastly Kiba was watching every move he and Toboe made, scowling as he noticed Tsume not calming the distressed young wolf. He didn't seem happy with the coldness Tsume was treating Toboe with and started to walk towards Tsume.

Tsume growled at Toboe as he crept closer as well, "Don't even _try it Runt_!" He snapped at the red wolf and turned around, stalking off into the woods behind them. When he heard a whine behind him and saw Toboe starting to follow after him. "Toboe! Don't follow me!"And he snapped at the wolf again before he stormed off, disappearing into the dense forest.

The angry wolf had been walking around the forest for a couple of hours to calm himself down. He knew it was stupid, getting so pissed off just because Kiba saw them, but he just couldn't stand that guy seeing him like that, looking weak. He only trusted Toboe with that, which made him feel even worse for yelling at the kid. Tsume let out a frustrated sigh, knowing he would have to go back and apologise to Toboe.

Tsume wandered back to the area the rest of the pack was resting in. At first he was only slightly worried at the absence of the happy wolf bounding up to him, but assumed it was just because he had upset Toboe and the wolf didn't want to get yelled at again. So he scanned the area, Cheza and Kiba were relaxing near a large tree and Hige was licking his paws. But there was no sight of the red wolf.

A chilling panic raced along the wolf's spine as he realised how upset Toboe must have to have gone off on his own. He still couldn't face Kiba about this so he went to find out what Hige knew about the young wolf's absence. "Oi, Porky, where did Runt run off to now?" Tsume smirked at having made the wolf jump, too engrossed with grooming himself to notice the grey wolf approaching.

Hige stood up to face Tsume, "Toboe went off after you left, Kiba tried to talk to him but he was too upset to listen and ran off. Haven't seen him since then." And he glared at Tsume, clearly thinking it was his fault, and Tsume couldn't help but agree with that.

Even when he and Toboe fell out in the past, Toboe always came back after a little while, like the two were destined to be stuck with each other. He was sure that was it, and Toboe would return, he just had to finish sulking somewhere so that Tsume could apologise to him when he got back.

It had been another half hour before Hige went off to look for Toboe. Tsume still refused to worry too much, the kid would be back soon, he always was. He had to come back. Tsume could feel the ache in his heart from knowing that this was his fault and there was a small chance he had pushed the pup just that bit too far this time.

Kiba wandered over, Tsume knew he would eventually try to talk about this, and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. "Tsume." Kiba was keeping it cool and sounded almost emotionless, letting his eyes display his emotion instead. "What, Kiba?" The grey wolf was trying to sound as calm and normal as the white wolf but even he knew his voice sounded rough from worrying about the missing red wolf.

"Maybe you should look for him. Toboe would come back if you asked him to." Tsume felt a twinge of guilt because he knew it was true, but it still annoyed him that Kiba was telling him and trying to give him advice. "I know what I'm doing, and you don't know anything about what's happened. So don't act like you can help!" Anger flared in both the wolves' eyes.

Hige burst through the trees, running straight at the wolves staring each other down. The brown wolf was running as fast as he could and skidded to a stop. "Kiba! Tsume!" He was struggling to catch his breath back, "I followed Toboe's scent..." He was looking away from them, trying to avoid Tsume's eye. Tsume felt pissed off that the wolf was avoiding him.

"Where's Toboe? Why didn't you bring him back here with you?" Tsume demanded, the panic bubbling up again at why Toboe hadn't come back, with Hige, to the pack. Had he really upset the pup so much that he wouldn't come back to Tsume?

"I lost his scent in another clearing, a little while away from here," Tsume knew something was off. Hige had the best scent of smell, Toboe hadn't been gone long so something must have interrupted the scent trail, "And there was a strong scent of something, else. There must have been about 4, at least. He wouldn't stand a chance." Hige practically whispered the last part.

Tsume felt his blood run cold. "Don't say that! He..." His mouth went dry and his mind was blank as every part of him went numb. Tsume was only vaguely aware that Kiba had asked something and that Hige was answering it. "I only picked up about 4. They masked his and I thought I should come back before following it any further. I'm not so stupid that I'd chase after a group of tigers on my own."

'_Tigers_. Toboe wouldn't be able to handle them on his own.' Tsume disengaged from the conversation between the other wolves. Toboe needed him; it was his fault the young wolf had gone off and was now in trouble. He had to go and help the wolf he loved.

"Tsume, go get Toboe. This one knows he's waiting for you to save him from them." He realised Cheza was standing next to him now, and that she was whispering into his ear while Kiba and Hige argued about what to do. There was a delicate smile on her face, and he knew she was right.

He turned around and headed off the way Hige had com, ignoring the shouts coming from behind him. He had to put Toboe first, he was more important than anything else in Tsume's life, even more important than his useless pride that only drove his Toboe away. And he wasn't about to lose the one wolf he truly cared for over that, or to a bunch of overgrown cats.

"I swear I'll bring him back." Tsume promised himself.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
